All Wrapped Up!
by nugsnotdrugs123
Summary: What surprise is jade hiding up her sleeve?


All Wrapped Up!

"Come over Vega" Jade said sternly on the phone. Tori frowned "but Jadeee..." Tori pouted as if Jade could see her through the screen. "But what?" The goth girl rolled her eyes and waited for her girlfriends response. "It's too cold outside" Tori opened her curtains and looked outside which revealed a fresh blanket of snow across the pavement and street. It was so pretty, she thought to herself. "Fine, if you come over we can watch movies with hot chocolate?" Jade offered. You could hear Toris smile through her voice. "Okay! I'm coming over, and you better be ready with all my favourite movies!" Tori tried to sound strict, but she couldnt fool Jade. "aha, whatever" Jade laughed and hung up the phone, leaving Tori getting dressed to impress her girlfriend. Theyve been dating for just under a year now, Tori knew she didnt have to go all out, but she still enjoyed making an effort.

Tori finally was ready, she tied her hair up but loose enough so it still looked messy and cute. She slid her boots onto her feet and stepped outside the door. But not until she checked herself out in the mirror again so she knew she looked good enough for Jade. She eventually made it to her car that was parked in the driveway, well, it was actually her parents car, but they were out of town for the week so she calls it her own. She started it up and turned on the radio. Christmas music burst from the speakers and she drove off to Jades house.

Finally, she made it. She walked up to Jades house to notice that there were no lights on. "Good thing she gave me some spare keys." Tori said quietly to herself, as her numb fingers rummaged through her pocket, fiddling around to find them. "Aha!" Tori said to herself louder than she thought she did as she pulled the keys out of her pocket. Jades neighbours walked up to their own door, staring at Tori confused. She quickly put them in the door turning them as fast as she could trying to escape from the embarrassing situation.

As soon as she got into the house she kicked off her snowy boots and rested them against the wall allowing them to dry. "Jade?" She called out, turning on the living room lights. She continued to look around the house searching for her girlfriend. Tori began to walk up the stairs when she noticed a warm, dim light leaking through the cracks of Jades door. Tori knocked once and opened it like she usually does.

"Oh, uhm.." Toris eyes ran slowly over her girlfriend, who was wrapped up in black ribbon, just barely covering her body. "wow" Tori whispered to herself as she dropped her bag on the bedroom floor and began to walk over to Jade. "Do you like what you see?" Jade asked flirtatiously and bit her lip as her girlfriend straddled her lap. Tori nodded immediately and smiled as she her eyes finally made contact with Jades icy bluey grey ones. Tori leaned in to kiss Jade and took her bottom lip inbetween her own. "Mmm" Jade let out a little moan and pulled away slowly, making Tori whimper and pout at her. "You havent had your main present yet.." Jade smiled as she reached into her drawers and pulled out her favourite scissors. "Merry Christmas" She said softly as she handed them to Tori who cut off the ribbons from Jades body immediately. Tori put them onto the ground as she swapped positions with Jade, who was now on top of her. "I believe i still need to unwrap mine" Jade said proudly as she began to take off Tori's clothes.

\- A LITTLE WHILE LATER-

"Im so glad i came over now" Tori said as she snuggled into Jades neck, still out of breath. "Oh yeah, you came alright." Jade winked playfully and watched her girlfriends reaction. "Jade!" she gasped and hid her face into her girlfriend even more, hiding her blush cheeks, making Jade laugh out a little. "I meant i just MISSED you!" Tori tried to explain as she looked up into Jades eyes. "You couldnt have missed me that much if i a practically had to beg you to come over, you know i dont beg Vega." Jade closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around Tori lovingly. "Thats a lie!" Tori exclaimed proudly, making Jade look at her confused. "You were in begging bed for me the other ni-" Tori gets cut off by Jade putting her hand infront of Toris mouth. "Never speak of it."


End file.
